User blog:Bluemoons.aj/Color Swaps
I need all of these swapped to blue, the colors beside them are what they are now! Comment if any items do not come in blue or aren't fair to swap! (This list is long but organized.). Contact info @ bottom v ---- HEAD ITEMS Rose Tiara (red) Bug Hat (pink and green) Eyeball Antenna Headband (green) Ushanka Hat (red) Futuristic Headphones (green) Rose Earmuffs (red) Candy Cane Horns (green) Sedge Hat (black) Spooky Witch Hat (white) Master Chef Hat (white) Bunny Ears (white) Rocker Hair (red) Monster Hat (red) New Years Party Hat (orange / yellow) Mystical Tiara (green) RARE Head Flower (teal) ---- FACE ITEMS Tarantula Mask (yellow) Anubis Mask (cream) Square Glasses (black) Pirate Earring (black) Carnival Mask (black) Lightbulb Nose (white) Zombie Mask (orange) ---- NECK ITEMS Spinning Bowtie (green / orange) Ancient Dragon Scarf (green) Lit Spiked Collar (green) Vintage Pearls (red) Legendary Spiked Collar (yellow) Deer Fur (brown) Ultra Rare Spiked Collar (green / red) Mystical Amulet (pink) Firefly Amulet (yellow) Leaf Necklace (green) Heart Bowtie (green) ---- BACK ITEMS Heart Scepter (black) Overstuffed Backpack (green) Clover Shoulder Armor (red) Witch Broom (yellow) Letterman Jacket Vest (green) Flower Umbrella (yellow) Play Wild Backpack (white) Confetti Jetpack (green) Gingerbread Wings (black) Ferocious Feline Fur (black) Dragonfly Wings (green) Butterfly Wings (pink) Money Bag (brown) ---- TAIL ITEMS Ferocious Feline Tail (orange) Spooky Tail Eyeball (cream) Fiddler Crab Seaweed Tail (green) Bone Tail (tan) ---- PAW ITEMS Heart Wristband (red) Ferocious Feline Paws (black) Wind Gauntlets (green) Clover Leg Warmers (light green) ---- ELECTRONICS Honeycomb Lamp (yellow) Wire Reindeer Lights (white) Stone Sconce (red) Palace Chandelier (red) Wall Flower Lamp (pink) Clover Lamp (green) ---- FURNITURE Butterfly Table (yellow) Ladybug Ottoman (yellow) Egyptian Pillow (white) Caterpillar Couch (blue) Heart-Shaped Stool (black) Sectional Sofas (green x1, red x1) Crown Table (yellow) Elephant Shoji Screen (red) Dog Shoji Screen (red) Clover Chair (orange) Smoothie Counter (pink) Modular Couches (white x2) Bamboo Table (cream) Bamboo Couch (cream / white) Flower Petal Path (red / orange / yellow) School Lockers (purple) Voyager Writing Desk (brown / green candle (?)) Pyramid Table (green) Bamboo Chair (green / orange) RARE Spiderweb Table (red) ---- KITCHEN Palace Dessert Fountain (black) Lunch Box (pink / yellow) Vintage Kitchen Chair (yellow) ---- OUTDOORS Lightning Clouds (yellow x2) Wooden Lawn Chair (yellow) Bamboo Fences (yellow x4, green x1) Giant Sparkler (green) Emerald Pathway (dark green) Direwolf Burrow (white) Lion Fountain (purple) Porch Swing (white) Campfire (red logs (?)) Rain Cloud (pink) Basketball (white) ---- PLUSHIES Phantom Plushie (black) Laughing Hyena Toy (pink) Giant Fox Plushie (gray) Sea Urchin Plushie (orange) ---- RUGS Bamboo Rug (green) Bamboo Welcome Mat (green) ---- PLANTS Heart-Shaped Cherry Blossoms (yellow x2) Daffodil Patches (yellow x3, orange x2, red x1) Oak Tree (yellow) Giant Ancient Mushrooms (white) Giant Ancient Flower (teal / pink) Wheelbarrow Planter (black) Spanish Moss Strands (green x2) Venus Fly Trap (white) Paintseed SAPLING (green) Pitcher Plant (black) Tulip Patches (green x5, red x1, orange x1) ---- PET CLOTHES Jamaaliday Earmuffs (white) Spooky Hood (black) Spooky Cloak (black) Gingerbread Wings (orange) ---- DM my Insta @ l3luemoons.aj or JAG me on PC @ l3luemoons (l = lowercase L). Thank You! Category:Blog posts